I want to be the reason you smile
by tvshowaddict
Summary: McStizzie! Mark and Izzie work together on someone from Izzie's past. I know, summary sucks, but definetly MarkIzzie fic! COMPLETE
1. How to save a life

**How to save a life**

Izzie was quickly walking through the hallway of Seattle Grace searching for Mark Sloan. She made a growling noise as she thought about the man she was looking for. She was sick of him and she was going to tell him.

She saw him at the nurses' station, as always, flirting with a nurse. She kept on walking ignoring one of her interns that wanted to ask her something. Izzie Stevens was a woman on a mission and nothing could stop her.

Mark noticed her coming his way and grinned at her. He was surprised when she walked up to him, grabbed him by his arm and roughly pulled him with her.

'I need to talk to you!' she told him angrily and pushed him into an empty on-call room. He turned around and faced her.

'What is your problem Stevens?' he asked.

'You! You are my problem! You need to stop humiliating my interns!' she yelled.

_Flashback:_

_'Could you go and check on your patient, I just need to get something and then I'll be there.' Izzie told her interns. They all nodded and walked off to do as they were told._

_She walked into a linen closet searching a blanket for one of her patients not noticing one of her interns sitting on the floor. The young woman kept still hoping she wouldn't be noticed, but when she sniffed, Izzie turned around. The woman quickly wiped her eyes._

_'Hey, are you ok?' Izzie asked._

_The other woman nodded her head._

_Izzie didn't look convinced._

_'I'm fine really. It's just …'_

_'If there's a problem, you need to tell me.' Izzie softly spoke._

_'It's Dr. Sloan.'_

_'Oh great!' Izzie thought._

_'What happened?' she asked. It wasn't the first time that Sloan had humiliated one of the new interns and even though Izzie didn't really like her interns, she did care about them. It's just who she is, she cares._

_End of flashback._

'Just because she couldn't answer one of your questions it doesn't give you the right to humiliate her in front of the patient and the nurses!'

'Oh please, I didn't humiliate her, I just told her that she was wasting my time and that if she wasn't interested in plastics that she should be assigned to another attending!' he calmly replied. He then looked at her, and asked. 'What do you even care? You don't even like your interns.'

She was about to answer when her pager went off. A second later his pager went off. They looked at it at the same time. Without saying anything they left the on-call room getting curious looks from the nurses that were passing by.

The ER was a complete chaos. People where crying, doctors and nurses where running around. Izzie found Dr. Bailey and asked, 'What happened?'

'Major pile-up on the interstate. Go get ready.' Bailey said.

The doors of the ER flew open, two paramedics pushed a gurney in. Bailey walked up to them. 'What have we got?' she asked.

'12 year old girl, multiple fractures to the right leg, severe burn wounds on the left arm. She's unconscious but was awake when they got her out of the car.'

'Sloan!' Bailey yelled. 'This is your patient. Stevens, you're with Sloan.'

Mark quickly examined the girl while Izzie got her on all the necessary machines.

'She looks so familiar.' Izzie thought. Then it struck her!

'She's waking up!' Mark said. He hadn't noticed the look on Izzie's face as he was trying to talk to the young girl.

'Hi, I'm Dr. Sloan. Do you know what happened.' he asked her.

The girl nodded her head.

'Can you tell me your name?'

'Hannah.'

It was Izzie who said this, as she was finally over the shock of seeing her daughter. The young girl turned to Izzie who quickly stepped back.

'You know her?' Mark asked. Izzie quickly nodded her head tears' already making it's way down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to the door.

'I have to go.' She said as she practically ran out of the room.


	2. Look after you

**AN: I forgot to mention this when I posted the first chapter, but the Gizzie thing didn't happen. They're just best friends. And Hannah did have the bone marrow transplant but she doesn't have a clue about Izzie, so Hannah doesn't know about Izzie. **

**Oh and I'm sorry for any grammar or other mistakes but English is not my native language! **

**Reviews are always welcome and I want to thank all the people who took the time to review on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too! I know there isn't that much McStizzie in this chapter, but there will be in the next one! I promise! **

**Look after you**

_Previously:_

'_Hi, I'm Dr. Sloan. Do you know what happened.' he asked her. _

_The girl nodded her head. _

'_Can you tell me your name?'_

'_Hannah.' _

_It was Izzie who said this, as she was finally over the shock of seeing her daughter. The young girl turned to Izzie who quickly stepped back. _

'_You know her?' Mark asked. Izzie quickly nodded her head tears' already making it's way down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to the door._

'_I have to go.' She said as she practically ran out of the room. _

Mark had no idea what had happened. He wanted to go after her, ask her what all that crying was about but he had to take care of Hannah first.

'Ok Hannah,' he looked at the girl. 'I'm going to clean the wounds on your arm and get someone to look at your leg. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

The girl nodded her head.

'Do you feel any pain somewhere else?' he asked.

'No, well I do have a headache.' Hannah answered.

'Well you do have a nasty bruise on your forehead, so we're going to take care of that too. Anywhere else?'

She shook her head.

'Ok, I'm going to call a nurse and then we'll get started, ok.'

He walked out of the room and asked a nurse if she could page Dr. Stevens and then come and help him. He walked back into the room followed by Bailey.

'What did you do to her?' she angrily asked Mark.

'What?'

'Stevens. What did you do that made her ran out of the ER crying?' Bailey asked again, staring him down.

Mark took a step backwards. 'I didn't do anything. She just started crying and ran.' He looked at Hannah. 'Ask the kid if you don't believe me.'

Bailey just looked at him and turned around. Before she was able to leave, a nurse came in. 'Excuse me Dr. Sloan, Dr. Stevens isn't responding to her pages and we have Hannah's mother here, Mrs. Kline, she wants to know when she can see her daughter.'

'Could you tell her she has to wait until we treated her.' Mark asked the nurse. The nurse nodded and walked off.

Bailey turned to Hannah and asked, 'Are you Hannah Kline?'

The girl nodded.

'I need to find Stevens.' She said. 'I'll send you one of her interns to help you.'

'Oh that's not necessary Dr. Bailey, I can …'

'I'll send one of the interns to help you!' she said in her 'Nazi' manner that made Mark back off.

'Uh, sure, thank you.' Mark said and turned back to the girl shaking his head.

It took Bailey ten minutes to find Izzie. She was outside sitting on a bench. Her face was buried in her hands as her elbows leaned on her knees.

Bailey sat down next to her but didn't say anything. They sat there for what seemed like hours but was only 2 minutes. Bailey put a hand on Izzie's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

'Izzie …' Bailey began but stopped. She didn't really know what to say.

'I can't do it!' Izzie said, sitting up. She turned to Dr. Bailey.

'I can't do it. I can't treat her as my patient.' Izzie continued.

Bailey took Izzie's hands into her own. 'If you don't want to treat her, I'll assign someone else to her case.'

'It's not that I don't want to,' Izzie started 'It's just that I can't.' The tears started to fall from her eyes again.

'I never thought I'd say this, but her not knowing who I am, is killing me.'

Bailey squeezed her hands lightly.

'I'll assign someone else to her case. Okay?'

Izzie nodded her head, wiping away her tears.

'Thank you Dr. Bailey.' She whispered.

'No problem. Now I wouldn't mind sitting out here all day, but we've got patients to treat, so let's get moving Stevens!' Bailey said as she stood up and began to walk back into the hospital.

Izzie smiled a little at the quick change in Bailey's behaviour, got up and followed her back to the ER.

She walked to the room where Mark was taking care of Hannah and stopped at the door looking into the room. She sighed and turned away almost bumping into someone.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't …' she started to say but stopped mid-sentence as she recognized the woman as Mrs. Kline.

'It's ok.' Mrs. Kline said. 'How is she?' she asked. 'They told me I can't go in there until she's been taken care off.'

'That's standard procedure.' Izzie said, trying to remain her composure.

'Is she ok?' Mrs. Kline asked again.

'She uhm, she's got multiple fractures on her right leg, so she's probably going to need surgery. She's also got burn wounds on her left arm.' Izzie answered as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

She quickly wiped her eyes as she said, 'I'm sorry, I have patients to see.' She started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

'I want you to treat her!' Mrs. Kline said as she started to sob.

Izzie stood there for a second, not really knowing what to say or what to do. Finally she whispered, 'I … I can't, I'm sorry.'

Mrs. Kline looked up at her. 'Please Isobel. I need to, I …' she began to cry harder. 'Dustin … he, he didn't make it. And as much as I love to stay with Hannah, I … I have so much I have to take care off. Please, Isobel, I'm begging you.'

Izzie was shocked. She was about to answer when Mark came out.

'Mrs. Kline?' he asked. The woman wiped her eyes and nodded.

'You can go in now. I've taken care of the burn wounds and they should heal nicely. Dr. Torres will be here in a minute to check on the fractures on her right leg. She'll tell you if Hannah needs surgery, but I'm pretty sure she'll need it.'

Mrs. Kline nodded her head at Mark, turned to Izzie and walked into Hannah's room.

Mark turned to Izzie. 'Nice of you to finally join me Dr. Stevens. You do know that when an attending pages you come running!'

Izzie glared at him and walked into Hannah's room until she was standing next to Mrs. Kline. She took the other woman's hand into her own and gently squeezed it. Mrs. Kline turned to Izzie.

'I'll take care of her' Izzie said.

Izzie was sitting in Hannah's room holding the little girls hand. The girl had needed the surgery for her leg and was now peacefully sleeping. Izzie had quietly crept into the room when everyone had gone to Joe's. They still didn't know about Hannah, well except for George. She looked at her daughter. She looked so peaceful as she when she was sleeping. Before Izzie knew it, tears where making it's way over her cheeks.

'What's with all this crying today?' she heard someone ask from the doorway.

She rolled her eyes and wiped the tears away. 'Dr. Sloan. What are you still doing here?' she asked.

'I could ask you the same thing.' He said as he walked over to the bed, grabbed the chart and read it.

'I was just … looking after her, like I promised her … her mother.' Izzie quietly spoke as she stroked the girls' hand.

Mark looked at her. He had heard the hesitation when she said 'her mother'.

'Are you all right Ste … Izzie?' he asked her.

Izzie turned to him. That was the first time he's ever spoken her name. She shook her head no and began to cry again.

If there was one thing he hated more than teaching interns it was women who where crying. He didn't know how to handle that, but to let Izzie know he was there; he put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

That's when he heard her whisper, 'Hannah's my daughter.'


	3. And it hurts with every heartbeat

**And it hurts with every heartbeat**

_Previously:_

'_What's with all this crying today?' she heard someone ask from the doorway. _

_She rolled her eyes and wiped the tears away. 'Dr. Sloan. What are you still doing here?' she asked._

'_I could ask you the same thing.' He said as he walked over to the bed, grabbed the chart and read it. _

'_I was just … looking after her, like I promised her … her mother.' Izzie quietly spoke as she stroked the girls' hand._

_Mark looked at her. He had heard the hesitation when she said 'her mother'. _

'_Are you all right Ste … Izzie?' he asked her. _

_Izzie turned to him. That was the first time he's ever spoken her name. She shook her head no and began to cry again. _

_If there was one thing he hated more than teaching interns it was women who where crying. He didn't know how to handle that, but to let Izzie know he was there; he put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. _

_That's when he heard her whisper, 'Hannah's my daughter.'_

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He slightly turned to her.

'She's your … ?' he didn't finish his question.

She just nodded.

He quickly walked to the corner of the room, grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. He studied Hannah for a moment and then looked at Izzie.

'Now that you mention it, she does look like you!' Mark said.

Izzie smiled a little and turned to him grateful that he tried to make light of the situation. She was also grateful that he didn't ask any further questions.

They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. _'Should I tell her?'_ he thought to himself, _'She looks like a person you can trust.'_

'I wonder if my child would've looked like me?'

Now it was Izzie's turn to be surprised. She turned to him and noticed that the man beside her was not the cocky surgeon she knew, or thought she knew. He was just as human and as hurt as she was.

'What … what happened?' she asked him.

'Addison aborted the baby without even talking to me first. Said she wanted a baby, just not my baby. She also said I'd make a terrible father, which was probably true but still…'

Izzie grabbed his hand. 'Don't say that Mark. How did she know you'd be a terrible father? She never even gave you a chance.' She paused, but then continued, 'Becoming a parent changes you! For what it's worth I think you'll make a great dad one day!'

Mark looked at their hands, still entwined, and gently squeezed hers.

'Yeah, well I don't think that's going to happen soon.' He grinned at her.

His thumb was gently stroking the back of her hand.

She smiled at him.

'Don't say that, you never know what can happen!'

They fell into a comfortable silence, hands still entwined. Him stroking her hand had a calming effect on her. She just sat back in her chair looking at the little girl.

After a few minutes into the silence he looked at his watch.

'It's getting late. You should probably go home and get some sleep.' He told her as he let go of her hand and stood up; he stretched.

'What if she wakes up?' Izzie asked, not wanting to go home at all.

'The nurses are looking after her. And to be honest, I don't think she'll wake up tonight, with all the painkillers she's getting.' Mark said as he put the chair he occupied back into its place.

Izzie stood up and leaned towards the girl kissing her on the forehead. Mark just admired her from the side.

He had to admit to himself, Izzie was a surprisingly strong young woman.

'Ugh,' she groaned. 'I don't want to go home.'

He looked at her as she stretched.

'Why not?' he asked.

'There'll be questions. Questions I don't want to answer.' She said and started walking towards the door.

'How about dinner then? Have you eaten anything today?' he asked her as he followed her out.

She looked at him sceptically.

'Oh come on Izzie, I'm trying to be nice here.' He said while they waited for the elevator.

'Why?' she asked as she looked at him.

'Because you trusted me with one of your secrets that, obviously, your friends don't know about.'

She just kept looking at him.

'And because I can be a nice guy!' he stated.

The elevator arrived and they stepped in after the doors had opened. They stood side by side.

'My treat!' he said in a last attempt to convince her.

She turned to him and grinned.

'You never had to try that hard with a woman before did you?'

He smiled at her. 'No, to be honest I've never had to try that hard!'

Then he asked, 'So?'

'Well since you're buying!'

He rolled his eyes but then smiled at her.

**GA McStizzie GA McStizzie GA McStizzie GA McStizzie GA McStizzie GA McStizzie**

They had agreed on a little, cosy Italian restaurant in the centre of Seattle. Izzie had insisted on a table in the back where they could talk and where it was quieter, since the place was crowded, even this late.

As they were waiting for the waiter to bring their dinner, Mark was studying Izzie, and then contemplated if he should ask the question he wanted to ask. Izzie noticed this.

'Just ask me!' she said.

Mark looked up at her.

'Ask what?'

'What you want to know.'

Mark hesitated, but couldn't help himself so he asked, 'Why did you give her … uhm,' he hesitated as he saw Izzie started to fidget in her chair. 'Why did you give her up for adoption?' he finally asked her.

Izzie looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. Mark quickly put his hand on the table in front of her to get her attention.

'Look, Izzie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business so you don't have to answer!' he quickly said.

Izzie looked up and smiled, even though she looked sad as she thought about Hannah and the adoption.

'It's ok. Don't worry.' She told him grabbing his hand that was still on the table in front of her. He scooted his chair closer to the table and leaned over it a little.

'I was 16 when I got pregnant.' She began. 'Of course my boyfriend bolted as soon as I told him.' She fell silent. Mark gently squeezed her hand comforting her with this gesture. 'My mother wanted me to keep her but I knew, even at 16, I knew that baby deserved better then life at a trailer park.'

Izzie's eyes began to water. She quickly wiped her eyes before the tears could fall.

_So I don't look back_

_Still I'm dying with every step I take_

_But I don't look back_

_And it hurts with every heartbeat_

_And it hurts with every heartbeat_

'Does she know who you are?' Mark quietly asked.

Izzie shook her head, wiping her eyes again. Her voice cracked.

'No. Last year … last year she was diagnosed with leukemia. I was a perfect match so I donated. But she … uhm she didn't want to know who donated. She didn't want to meet me!'

Izzie looked down at the table, ashamed that she was crying yet again.

'Hey,' Mark said, but she kept looking at the table. 'Hey, Izzie, look at me!' Mark said more firmly. Izzie looked up. 'I'm sure that if she knew who you were, she'd want to meet you!'

The waiter appeared with their dinner and Izzie quickly wiped her eyes. When the waiter left Izzie said, 'How about we talk about something else?'

Mark just nodded his head.

'Okay, but nothing work related!' Izzie said and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and they began to eat.

Mark parked in front of Meredith's house and cut of the engine of his car. They just sat there in silence.

Mark turned to Izzie.

'I'd offer to walk you to your door, but since you didn't want any questions…' he said.

She turned to him and smiled.

'It's okay; I think I can make it there on my own.'

Yet again the car was filled with silence.

Finally Izzie said, 'I uhm; I should go.'

Mark only nodded.

Izzie suddenly smirked at him. 'You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I had a really great time tonight. Thank you!'

Mark playfully rolled his eyes at her but then grinned. 'I told you I could be a nice guy.' And he continued, 'Just don't tell anyone that, I've got a reputation to keep up!'

Izzie grinned. 'Don't worry, they wouldn't believe me if I told them.'

Then she did something that surprised him. She moved her hand to his face, gently stroked his cheek and then kissed him on his other cheek.

'Goodnight Mark.' She said before she opened the car door to get out.

'Goodnight Izzie.' He said before she closed the door and walked over to the front door of her house.

He sat in his car and watched her go in and wave at him before she closed the door. He started the car and took off.

A smile plastered on his face.

* * *

AN: Hi guys, first of all I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, but I had a crappy/busy week! Second of all thank you so much to all of those who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter! I tried to make it longer than the other two because you had to wait. Well I hope you all have a great weekend! **R&R**

The title of this chapter is also the title of a song : With every heartbeat by Robyn. Part of the song is in Italics


	4. I'm a flirt

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, again. Hope you like this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think! Next chapter will be the date and questions from the rest of the group. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'm a flirt**

The next morning Izzie was at the hospital early, checking on Hannah. She found the girl awake and sitting upright in her bed.

She knocked and walked into the room.

'Hi Hannah' Izzie said.

'Hi Dr. Stevens.' Hannah said.

'How are you feeling?'

'Ok, I guess.' The girl answered.

'Are you in pain?' Izzie asked.

The girl shook her head.

'Ok, that's good. I wish I could stay a little longer, but I need to get ready for my rounds. But if you need anything, just call ok.'

'Ok.'

Izzie quickly checked the chart and started to leave. When she got to the door Hannah called her.

'Dr. Stevens?'

Izzie turned towards her. 'Yes?'

'Do you know when my mom will be here?' Hannah asked.

Izzie cringed at the question but quickly masked it by saying, 'No, I'm sorry I don't know, but I can call her if you want me to.'

'Would you?'

Izzie smiled at her. 'Of course. Now I really have to go, or I'm in big trouble.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As she got out of the residents locker room she found Mark waiting for her with two cappuccinos in his hand.

'Good morning Dr. Sloan.' She said while putting her hair up.

'Dr. Stevens.' He said while handing her a cappuccino.

She eyed him, and when he rolled his eyes, she took it from him.

'What did I do to deserve this?' she asked as she started walking towards the nurses' station.

'What, I can't bring you coffee?' he asked as he followed her.

'Isn't it _me_ who normally brings _you_ coffee?' she asked as she was looking at a chart.

'Well I do like it when interns fetch my coffee, but you're not an intern anymore.' He replied.

She looked up from the chart she was reading and looked at him. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile too.

'Actually I just brought you coffee because I felt like it.' He said, his face serious.

'Well thank you!' she replied before taking a sip.

'And …' he began.

'I knew there was something else.' She said, now turning to him.

'And,' he started again 'I wanted to ask you if you wanted to assist me with a facial reconstruction.'

'Oh,' she pretended to be thinking about it. 'Ok, it's not like I got anything better to do!' she smirked.

He gave her a gentle push with his hand and she laughed out loud, which made the nurses and her interns turn towards them.

Mark noticed this and leaned into her.

'Quit Izzie or people are going to talk.'

She looked to her left and also noticed everyone was watching them. She looked back at Mark, just smiled and then gently pushed him away from her.

'I'll see you in the OR.' She said as she turned around and walked away yelling at her interns to move!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were scrubbing out when Mark said, 'Great job Dr. Stevens!'

Izzie dried her hands and turned to him.

'Thank you Dr. Sloan.' She smiled. 'Thank you for letting me assist!'

'No problem! I know this isn't your specialty but you really did a great job. Maybe you should reconsider your specialty.' He said and winked.

'Nice try Sloan, but that's not happening.' Izzie said before throwing away her scrub cap and walking out into the hallway.

Mark just smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Hi Izzie.' George said as he walked up to her.

'Hi George.'

George moved closer to her and whispered, 'How's Hannah?'

Izzie smiled and said. 'She's okay. I was on my way to seeing her.'

George smiled at her, but the concern was evident on his face. Izzie noticed this and grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it.

'Don't worry George; I'm not going to get too attached to her!'

'I'm not worried. Ok, maybe I am, but I saw how much it hurt you last time.' He said, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

She smiled. 'Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine.'

'Ok.' He said. 'Well I need to get some test results. I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, see you later.' Izzie said walking off towards Hannah's room.

When she got there, she found Mark and Mrs. Kline in the room. She knocked before going in.

Mark looked up and smiled at her.

'Hannah, Mrs. Kline, Dr. Sloan.' She greeted them.

'There you go Hannah.' Mark said as he finished his examination of her burn wounds. 'You'll have a little scar, but other than that it's healing really nice.'

'Thank you Dr. Sloan.' Mrs. Kline said.

Mark just smiled at her.

Hannah turned to her mother. 'Mom, when's dad going to be here?'

Mrs. Kline cleared her throat and Mark and Izzie turned to each other.

'Uhm Dr. Stevens, can I talk to you outside for a moment?' Mark asked.

'Sure Dr. Sloan.' She said. She walked over to Mrs. Kline, put her hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. It was a comforting gesture to the woman who was going to tell her daughter that she had lost her dad.

Mark and Izzie stood outside of the room looking through the window, as Mrs. Kline informed Hannah that her dad had died in the car crash. The girl began to cry and scream while her mother tried to calm her. Izzie felt sorry for them. Mark looked at her and gently squeezed her shoulder.

'You okay?' he asked her.

She put her right hand on his that was still on her shoulder and turned her head to him.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She said and smiled.

Mark let go of her shoulder and turned towards her but didn't say anything. Izzie could feel him staring at her so when she couldn't take it anymore she turned towards him.

'What?' she asked.

He looked nervous.

'Would you uhm…' he started. 'Would you like to go for a drink with me tonight?'

Izzie frowned and then smirked at him.

'Are you asking me out on a date?' she asked him.

He looked up at her.

'What? No! I'm just asking you if you would like to go and have a drink with me after your shift.'

She pretended to be hurt by his answer, but still smiled as she replied, 'Oh, well, yeah I guess I can go for a drink with you. But just so you know, I would've said yes to you asking me out on a date!'

Mark just stood there staring at her like an idiot, not knowing what to say.

She smirked at him. 'I'll see you later.' She said and then turned and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Izzie was standing outside of Hannah's room again. She had finished her shift and still had half an hour before she was going for her drink with Mark.

The girl was lying with her eyes closed, surrounded by a dozen of Kleenex'. She gently knocked before walking in. The girl turned to her, but neither said anything.

Izzie quietly sat down on a chair next to the bed and took the girls' hand in her own. Still neither said anything.

'I'm sorry.' Izzie said after a few more minutes of silence. 'Is there anything that I can do? Can I get you anything?' Izzie asked.

Hannah just shook her head.

'It's not fair.' the girl said eventually.

'No, it's not fair. It's never fair when someone you love dies!' Izzie said thinking about Denny.

They fell into silence again.

'Does the pain ever go away?' Hannah asked.

'No.' Izzie replied truthfully. 'The pain never goes away, but it gets better eventually.' She gently squeezed the girls' hand.

Then suddenly her pager went of. She looked at the girl apologetically and stood up.

'I'm sorry but I have to go. If you need anything, or someone to talk to, just ask the nurses to page me.'

The girl nodded. 'Thank you!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Izzie was walking towards the entrance of the hospital she noticed Mark waiting for her. He was sitting in a chair reading a magazine, looking good in jeans and a shirt. He looked up when she stood in front of him.

'Hi, you ready to go?' he asked her.

'Yeah.'

'You look good.' He said as he looked her up and down.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks.

He stood up and guided her outside, his hand on the small of her back.

'Joe's?' he asked.

She stopped and turned to him.

'Could we go somewhere else?' she asked.

'Sure, no problem.' He said and guided her towards his car.

Meanwhile Meredith and Derek stood still and watched Mark and Izzie drive away.


	5. Lie about us

**AN: Hi guys, I'm back. I tried to update sooner, but life got in the way! This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, nor did it really turn out the way I wanted it, but I wanted to update the story. So I hope you enjoy. I know I said there would be questions from Meredith and Derek but they'll ask them in the next chapter! I promise!**

**Oh, also a big thank you to those of you who reviewed! I wanted to thank you all personally, but I didn't have the time. But still thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Well Enjoy, and you know what to do, R&R!!**

**

* * *

****Lie about us**

'Was that …?' Derek asked still not believing what he had just witnessed.

'Yes.' Meredith answered quickly glancing at Derek.

'Are they …' Derek asked again.

'I have no idea.' Meredith said, than turned to Derek. 'Look it's none of our business okay. Izzie can go out with whoever she likes.'

Derek just looked at Meredith.

'She does owe us an explanation when she gets home though.' Meredith continued before getting into Derek's car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Izzie was drinking her third beer already, as Mark was sipping from his second scotch, and she was telling Mark about the time that Alex had put her Bethany Whisper ads all over the hospital.

Mark stared at her in shock.

'Seriously? He did that?'

Izzie laughed at his look of disbelief.

Then he said, 'Wait that was you?

Now Izzie rolled her eyes.

'Yes, that was me.' She said signaling to the bartender to bring them another drink.

'Can I see that tattoo?' Mark asked wiggling his eyebrows.

She leaned over the table, pursed her lips pretending to be thinking about it and then said, 'No!'

His face dropped.

'Why not?' he asked, acting like a little kid that didn't get what he wanted.

'Can I see yours?' she asked him with a grin plastered on her face.

He frowned. 'I don't have one.'

'I'm sorry, than you can't see mine!' she answered and then laughed out loud at the look on his face.

He drank his scotch in one gulp and pointed at her.

'You,' he said, 'are an evil woman!'

Izzie just smirked at him and then stood up.

'I need to use the restroom. Now you,' she said pointing at him, 'behave!'

'Don't I always?' he grinned and then winked.

'Sure!' Izzie said sarcastically.

She wasn't even around the corner or a tall brunette walked over to Mark. She sat down in front of him and said, 'I couldn't help but notice you from across the bar.'

Mark just sat there, looking quiet annoyed.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'but you're sitting on my girlfriends' chair.'

It was out before he knew it, but he didn't care at the moment, he wasn't in the mood to flirt with another woman.

The woman looked around and then said, 'Oh you mean that blonde girl. Isn't she a little young for you?'

'Excuse me?' Mark asked not believing what he heard.

'Well yeah, how old is she? 25? Don't you like someone more mature? Someone with more experience?'

Mark was getting really angry right now. Nobody told him what to do or who to like.

'Look lady, no one insults my girlfriend or …' Mark stopped mid sentence when he felt two arms around his neck and someone whisper in his ear, 'Did you miss me sweetie?'

Mark turned to Izzie and quickly kissed her on the lips.

'Thank you God!' he said and grinned at her.

Izzie smiled at him and then turned to the woman occupying her chair.

'So honey, who is your friend?' she asked, as she stood up straight, making herself really tall; her hands gently massaging Marks shoulders.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and looked at the woman sitting across from him.

'I don't know.' He simply said, then turned to Izzie and winked at her.

Izzie let go of his shoulders and reached her hand out to the woman.

'Hi I'm Izzie.' She said.

The woman looked at her, then at Mark then quickly stood up and moved past her. Izzie couldn't contain her laughter as the woman walked away. Mark smiled at her as she sat back down.

'Thank you!' he said.

'You're welcome.' She replied. 'But I've got to admit, I've never seen you looking so annoyed by a woman's company.'

Mark laughed out loud and then smirked at her.

'Yeah well, I don't like pushy woman and I was really enjoying the company of this beautiful blond.' He said and winked at her.

Izzie rolled her eyes, but still she said, 'Well thank you; I enjoy your company too!'

Izzie looked over at the bar and saw the woman from earlier watching her like a hawk.

'_If looks could kill.' _She thought. She grinned and decided to annoy the other woman some further.

'What?' Mark asked as he saw her grinning.

She leaned over the table and motioned with her finger for him to do the same.

'What?' he asked her again as they were now face to face.

Izzie didn't say anything; instead she just closed the small space between them and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but soon grew more passionate. They pulled apart when air became necessary.

Izzie looked behind Mark to see the woman leaving the bar. Mark followed her gaze. He smiled, but he had a look of disappointment on his face. Izzie saw it before he could hide it and gently stroked his cheek with her hand.

'I'm sorry.' She said a little embarrassed that she got so carried away.

Mark waved her off. 'Don't worry about it. Are you at least satisfied that she ran off?' he asked her while grinning.

'Hell yeah!'

Mark just shook his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mark parked his car and turned of the engine just like the day before, when he had dropped her off. Before Izzie could say anything he got out of the car and was on the other side opening the door for her.

She got out and smiled at him.

'How gentleman of you.' She said as he closed the door and guided her to the front porch of the house.

'It's the least I can do for my girlfriend, right?' he joked as he flashed his McSteamy smirk.

They walked up the few steps and stopped in front of the door. The lights were out so she assumed that everyone was asleep.

She turned to Mark and took his hand in hers.

'Thank you.' She said. 'Thank you for making me forget about my crappy day, and thank you for the drinks and for letting me in on your surgery.'

'My pleasure.' He said and gently squeezed the hand that was holding his.

His other hand went to her face and he gently traced her cheek with his fingers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Mark couldn't resist, so he leaned in and gently kissed her soft lips.

Then suddenly the light went on. They quickly pulled apart and turned towards the door. Staring back at them were Derek and Meredith. Derek had a look of complete shock on his face but Meredith was lightly smiling.

Mark set at step back and turned back to Izzie.

'Okay, that's my cue to leave. Goodnight.'

'Yeah, goodnight.' Izzie whispered as turned back towards the door.

She opened it and walked into the house, took off her coat and tried to walk towards the stairs.

'Oh no you don't.' Meredith said, stopping her. 'You've got a lot of explaining to do!'

Izzie sighed. This was going to be a long night!


	6. CRUSH

**AN: Hi guys, sorry it took me such a long time to update, but I had a writers block. I admit it, a writers block. That's why this chapter didn't really turn out the way I wanted it, but okay. Let me know what you think! Please R&R

* * *

**

**C.R.U.S.H**

Izzie walked into the kitchen with Meredith and Derek following close behind.

'Well?' Meredith asked as she sat down at the counter, her eyes following Izzie who was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

'Well what?' she asked innocently turning to face them.

'Why were you kissing Mark? I mean … since when do you like him?' Meredith asked.

Before Izzie could say something, Derek said, 'I'll leave you ladies to it. I'm off to bed. Goodnight.'

Meredith and Izzie watched him leave and then Meredith returned her attention back to Izzie, staring at her.

'We weren't kissing …' Izzie started but Meredith interrupted her.

'Oh, right! So he was what… giving you CPR?' Meredith sarcastically asked.

'Meredith! Look we just went for a drink, okay! I was having a crappy day and he helped me to forget about it.' Izzie said before taking a sip from her water.

'I bet he did!' Meredith said sarcastically.

Izzie just glared at her.

'Weren't you the one who told us he was actually okay once you knew him?' Izzie asked.

Meredith nodded. Izzie had made her point.

'So, are you guys dating?' Meredith asked.

'No Mer, we're not dating, we just went for a drink.' Izzie replied. 'Look could we please just drop the subject? I'd like to go to bed.'

'Okay.' Meredith agreed.

They both headed upstairs and said goodnight to each other. Before Izzie entered her room Meredith asked, 'You really like him, don't you?'

Izzie turned to Meredith and just smiled.

'Goodnight Mer.' she said before finally entering her room and going to bed thinking to herself _'God, she's so right!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Izzie was up early the next morning. She was already downstairs when Meredith walked into the kitchen.

'Good morning!' Meredith said as she walked over to the counter grabbing the breakfast Izzie had made.

'Morning.' Izzie grumbled.

'Oh, someone's in a bad mood today.' Meredith said as she sat down.

'Yeah, and why are you so bright and shiny?' Izzie snapped.

Meredith backed away slightly.

'I'm sorry Mer. I just had a bad night's sleep.'

'How come?' Meredith asked, and then took a bite of her French toast.

'I don't know.' Izzie lied. She knew exactly why she didn't sleep well that night. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and the fact that she really liked Mark Sloan.

Meredith finished her breakfast and put away her dishes. When she was finished she studied Izzie who was apparently lost in her thoughts.

'Iz, are you okay?' she asked.

Izzie looked up at Meredith and smiled. 'I'm fine!' she said as she got up and walked into the hallway. 'You coming?' she yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Mark was waiting on the elevator, he was joined by Derek. The two men quickly looked at each other then turned towards the elevator as the doors opened.

'Mark.' Derek greeted him.

'Derek.' Mark replied.

It became quiet in the elevator and Mark turned to Derek.

'Just say what you have to say Derek.'

'What makes you think I'm going to say anything?' Derek asked.

'I know you, so just say it.' Mark said.

'Look Mark, what you do is none of my business.' Derek started. 'But just know that when you hurt her, you've got a long line waiting for you ready to kick your ass.'

'It's noted.' Mark replied as the doors opened. 'But just so _you_ know, I have no intention of hurting her!' He said and than walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Izzie had just sent her interns away after getting her assignments when she saw him standing at the nurses' station. She watched him for a moment than watched the nurses who were watching him and giggling. She walked a little closer when she noticed that one of the nurses was starting to talk to him. She couldn't help but get even closer.

'Hi Dr. Sloan.' The nurse said disgustingly sweet.

Mark looked at her from the corner of his eye.

'Sarah.'

'You look good Dr. Sloan, have you been working out?' she asked.

Izzie, standing far away yet close enough to hear everything, rolled her eyes.

Mark closed the chart he was reading and looked up at the nurse.

'Could you page me when the results for Mrs. Smith get back? Thank you.' Mark said handing the chart to the nurse and then walked away.

Izzie couldn't contain her laughter anymore when he walked past her.

'Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation Dr. Stevens?' Mark said.

'I'm sorry but that was just…hilarious!' she replied between her laughter as she caught up with him.

He looked at her and pretended to be hurt.

'I'm glad you like my misery!' he said a little too dramatically.

She slapped his arm and he laughed.

'As if you hate being hit on by a nurse?' she asked.

'I rather be hit on by a doctor, _Dr. Stevens_.' He replied, then winked.

She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to reply when her pager went of. She looked at it than at him.

'I've got to go.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She knocked on the door before entering.

'Hi Hannah, Mrs. Kline.' She greeted both women.

'Hi.' Hannah said.

'I see you got the okay to go home.' Izzie said as she noticed the bag that was waiting next to the bed.

'Yeah, Dr. Torres said the operation went well and that I can go home. I do have to go to check-ups every week.'

'Well then, I'll leave you to it. You have a save trip home okay.' Izzie said and started to walk out.

'Isobel?' Mrs. Kline asked.

Izzie turned towards the woman.

'I think you and Hannah need to talk.' She said motioning between Izzie and Hannah.

Izzie looked at her, then turned to Hannah. The young girl nodded and smiled at Mrs. Kline who simply left the room.

Izzie walked to the chair next to the bed and sat down. Both were quiet for a few minutes until Hannah decided to break the silence.

'So…' she began.

Izzie looked at her.

'You're my…my mother?' she finally asked.

'_Straight to the point!'_ Izzie thought before answering the young girl.

'Yes.'

The room went quiet again.

'Thank you.' Hannah suddenly said.

Izzie looked confused.

'My mom…' Hannah began but stopped. 'Okay, that's weird.'

Izzie grabbed her hand. 'No it's not. She's your mom.'

'Well, she told me why you had to…to give me up for adoption. And I feel like I should thank you. You did it for all the right reasons and she told me how hard it was for you so… thank you!'

Izzie was overwhelmed with emotions and she could feel the tears start to well in her eyes as she looked at the young girl, her daughter, in front of her.

'I…I wanted to keep you, but I knew I couldn't give you the life you deserved, so I did what was best for you!' Izzie said then let out a sob as she couldn't control her tears any longer.

Hannah squeezed her hand.

'I know.' The girl said.

Izzie smiled through her tears, grateful that her little girl, who was raised by two amazing people, didn't hate her.

'I also need to thank you for the bone marrow transplant and I feel like I need to apologize for not wanting to meet you back then.'

'Don't…' Izzie said. 'Don't apologize!' she wiped her eyes and noticed that Hannah had to do the same.

'Can I...can I keep in touch with you?' Hannah asked. 'I'd like to get to know you better.'

Izzie smiled at the girl. 'I'd like that.' She said and pulled out a card from her white coat.

'Here.' She handed the card to Hannah. 'My address is on the other side.'

The girl smiled at her. 'Thank you.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Izzie walked with Hannah and Mrs. Kline to the entrance of the hospital.

She turned towards them and said, 'Take care.'

Mrs. Kline surprised Izzie by hugging her.

'Thank you Isobel.'

Izzie returned the hug and said, 'Thank you!' Then she kneeled in front of Hannah, who was sitting in a wheelchair.

'You look after your mom okay!' she said.

The girl nodded her head and hugged Izzie.

When they let go they said goodbye once more and they left.

'Are you okay Izzie?' she heard someone ask.

She nodded her head, but couldn't contain the tears that were making its way down her cheeks.

She was pulled into a hug.

She took in the male scent and relaxed in his arms as she continued to cry.

After a few minutes she looked up to him and said, 'She knows Mark. She knows.'

He just kissed her on her forehead and continued to hold her.


	7. There's something about you

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think! **

**

* * *

**

**There's something about you**

After a fairly emotional day Izzie was glad to be home. She had kicked off her shoes and had changed into a t-shirt and yoga pants. Now she was walking around in the kitchen waiting for her pizza to be ready. When it was done she grabbed the pizza and went to the living room. Because the rest of her friends were out with their significant others she had the house completely to herself.

She plopped down on the couch and put her food on the coffee table. After turning on the TV, she made herself comfortable and pushed play for the DVD player. Just as the movie started there was a knock on the door. She quickly took a bite of her pizza and walked over to the door.

Switching on the lights in the hall she was surprised to see who was at the door.

'Mark?' she asked when she had opened the door.

'Hi.' He said and gave his McSteamy smirk.

She smiled and let him in.

'What are you doing here?' she asked as she watched him take off his leather jacket.

'Well I was in the neighborhood and…' Izzie's narrowed her eyes at him. 'Okay, I just wanted to see you.' He admitted.

Izzie was surprised by his honesty, but she liked it. She liked this side of Mark. Not everyone got to see that side of him. She smiled and walked into the living room, with Mark following her.

'I was just going to watch a movie. You can stay and watch if you like.' She said.

'Are you sure? I can leave if you want.' He asked but sat down anyway.

'Would I ask you to stay if I didn't want you to?' She stated.

Mark just shrugged.

'Can I get you anything to drink?'

'Do you have any Scotch?' he asked.

'Seriously? I live with Meredith, of course I have Scotch.' She replied laughing.

He laughed too and made himself comfortable on the couch. He had kicked of his shoes and his feet were on the coffee table. Izzie walked back in, Scotch in hand, and made a face.

'Get your feet away from my pizza!' she said and swatted his legs. She put down his drink and sat down next to him.

'Sorry!' he laughed and moved his legs further away from her plate. Then he made a move for the pizza. 'I assume your not going to eat this anymore.'

She pushed his hands away and gave him a deadly glare.

'Do not touch my pizza.' She said trying to stay serious, but one look at him had her laughing.

'Are you going to share?' he asked.

She shook her head no, which made him pout at her.

'Okay.' She gave in. 'I'll share. Now can we please start watching?'

'What are we watching?' he asked, a little afraid of what he had gotten himself into.

'Alfie.' She replied as she watched the screen intently when Jude Law came on.

He watched her, her eyes glued to the screen.

'Ah,' he acknowledged. 'A chick-flick.'

She quickly turned to him and just smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Somewhere during the movie Izzie began to move around on the couch because she couldn't get comfortable.

Mark turned to her and watched her trying to get more comfortable.

'Could you please sit still?' he asked her as she kept moving.

'I'm not comfortable.' she complained. 'I need to lie down.'

'Well, what's stopping you?' he asked and smiled. He then patted his legs. 'I make a good pillow. Or so I'm told.'

She just looked at him.

'Fine!' he said, 'Stay uncomfortable.'

She swatted his arm and laid down, her head in his lap. She looked up at him from her position and smiled.

'Thanks.' she said before returning her attention back to the screen.

'You're welcome.' He replied.

As Izzie kept watching the movie he quickly lost his interest in it. He was more interested by the woman whose head was currently resting on his lap.

He intently watched her, the way she smiled when something funny happened in the movie, or how she would close her eyes every now and then because she was starting to get tired. As she did this, he resisted the urge to gently stroke her hair.

She startled him when she said, 'You know, you're just like him.'

He shook his head to focus on what she had said.

'What?' he asked.

'You're just like this character.' She repeated and turned so she was facing him again.

'Is that so?' he asked gently moving his hand over her hair to get it out of her eyes.

'Well yeah.'

'Really? How?' he questioned her, his hand still playing with her hair.

'Well, you're both players.' Izzie started.

'Maybe, but I look so much better, I'm a little older and more experienced.' He grinned.

'Right, and you have an extremely large ego.' Izzie said laughing.

Mark suddenly turned serious.

'I don't want to be that man anymore.' He whispered.

'What?' Izzie asked, thinking she had misheard.

'I don't want to be that man anymore.' He said, louder this time.

He looked anywhere but at her. The movie, which was still playing in the background, long forgotten. Izzie, who was staring up at him, moved her hand to his face and stroked his cheek. This gesture made him look at her and he found her smiling at him.

'I'm serious.' He stated.

'I can tell.' She replied, then asked, 'What made you want to change?'

He took the hand that was stroking his cheek and intertwined their fingers. He couldn't think of a time where he couldn't think when a woman was giving him this kind of attention, but with Izzie it was different. He couldn't help but feeling all these things that he had never felt before, except for that one time in high school. But not even with Addison had he felt like this. And it was crazy, because they had only really started talking and really got to know each other only three days ago.

Izzie, who had studied his face while he was lost in his thoughts, gently squeezed his hand. That got his attention.

'There's a woman…' he started, but stopped briefly and looked down on her. Izzie looked at him, not saying anything. 'I just can't stop thinking about her.' he continued, his eyes focused on her. 'It's weird really, because I don't even know her that well, I mean, we've worked together for over a year but, I've never really talked to her. Until three days ago. That's when we really started talking. And now I just can't stop thinking about her. There's just something about her. Have you ever felt like that? After such a short time?' he asked.

She was looking at him, surprise showing on her face. She was surprised that he had openly talked about his feelings. This she hadn't expected from him. But she understood how he felt. She had had the same experience with Denny. He had flirted with her from the first day he was admitted into the hospital, until the day he died and she had fallen for him hard and fast. Very fast. She hadn't understood why she had fallen so fast, but she never regretted it.

'Yeah.' She whispered. 'Denny …' she paused. 'It happened to me when I met Denny. I fell hard and fast, even though I didn't really know him.'

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'What for?' she asked.

'About what happened to him.'

'Yeah.' She sighed. 'But I'm glad I got to know him.'

The room went silent until Izzie decided to break the silence.

'So who is this mystery woman that has you feeling like you do?' she asked, curious about his answer.

'You know I'm talking about you!' he said, a grin forming on his face as he looked down on her.

'I just wanted to be sure.' She replied smiling. 'And I wanted to hear you say it.' She was grinning.

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

'What would you do if I kissed you?' he asked.

'Why don't you find out?' She replied and tilted her head back a little.

He gently cupped her cheek before he leant down and kissed her. The kiss was gentle and when he was about to pull away she put her arm around his neck, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, a smile on their faces. That's when they noticed someone standing in the doorway.

'Oh, that's just great!' Alex said, as he shook his head and quickly disappeared up the stairs.


	8. Bed

**Bed**

Her body relaxes as soon as the warm water runs over her body. She wets her hair, grabs her shampoo, pours some into her hands and then starts to wash her hair.

She's facing the wall and as she starts to rinse her hair she can feel his presence. It's like she has a sixth sense for him. She can feel him watching her through the shower door but doesn't turn around.

He's watching her like a hawk would watch its prey. He didn't have the intention to walk into the bathroom when he heard the shower, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to get a quick view but when he saw her he couldn't turn himself around.

Even though his vision was blurry by the shower door he could still make out her nice body.

He could feel himself get hard as he watched her rinse her hair, then move her hands over her breasts, down to her stomach, past her belly button and then back up to her breasts.

He quickly sheds himself of his clothes and quietly gets into the shower. Her back is facing him so he puts his arms around her and gently touches her stomach.

'You should close the door! Someone could walk in here!' he whispers in her ear as he gently caresses her stomach and moves his hands higher, just touching the side of her breasts.

She quietly moans as she says 'That's what I was hoping for! But I didn't expect you in here!'

He moves his hands higher and is now stroking her breasts.

'Oh, who where you expecting then?' he asks as his left hand travels back downwards on her body and his right hand keeps caressing her breast.

'A…' she starts but stops and moans as his fingers pinch her nipple.

He grins against her neck before kissing it and asks, 'What was that?'

'Alex,' she whispers as she starts to lean her hands against the wall to steady herself. 'I was expecting Alex, but I guess I have to settle on you!' she teases.

His left hand is touching her thigh, exploring her there when it moves up and in between her legs. Her breathing becomes ragged and when his fingers touch the most intimate part of her body she moans out loud.

'God, that feels good!' she moans.

'You feel good!' he whispers in her ear as he continues to massage her sex.

She gasps as he enters her with a finger, and then adds another one. The feeling of his erection pressing into her back and his fingers massaging her only made her want more. That's why she quickly spun around and kissed him hard. His hands moved down her back and he squeezed her ass.

'I love you!' he whispers as the need for air breaks them apart.

She looks up at him and gently strokes his cheek. 'I love you too!'

She pulls him to her again and rests her body against the shower wall. As they kiss, he picks her up and holds her so he can easily enter her. She now looks down at him and nods.

She moans and closes her eyes as he enters her, stopping all movement to let her adjust to him.

As they find a rhythm Izzie's moans become louder and louder.

Knock, knock, knock…

Izzie doesn't open her eyes, willing the person at the door to go away as she's almost about to climax.

Knock, knock, knock…

'Izzie, come on, we're going to be late for work!' Meredith yells through the door.

She opens her eyes and sits up in her bed. She looks around, noticing she's in her room and that is was all just a fantasy.

'God damnit!' she yells and falls back down, her head hitting her pillow.

'Iz are you ok?' she hears Meredith ask.

She rubs her eyes. 'Yeah, I'm fine Mer, I'll be out in a minute.'

'Damnit!' she mutters again, before getting out of bed and getting ready for work.

_I wanna put my fingers thru your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed_

* * *

_Feel free to let me know what you think! Chapter was inspired by the song 'bed' by J. Holiday_


	9. Realize

**Okay, I didn't forget this story, I just lost my muse when the strike started!! Then when Grey's returned I just needed to find the time to write this. Just to make everything clear, there will be some parts, or phrases from the new episodes, but not everything. I mean, Gizzie didn't happen, Mallie NEVER happened and will NEVER happen!! Callie and Hahn might hook up, I'm not sure yet. **

**Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! And if you have any questions just ask!! R&R please!**

**Realize**

Meredith and Izzie walked into the hospital together.

'Are you sure you're okay Iz?' Meredith asked for the fourth time since they left the house.

'I'm fine Mere. Please stop asking me that!' Izzie told her as she walked towards the elevator.

George and Callie walked up towards them as they were waiting for the elevator to arrive.

'Hi guys.' George greeted them. 'Hi George, Callie.' Izzie greeted them back.

Meredith, George and Callie looked at each other with a confused look on their face.

'You okay Iz?' George asked her.

Izzie turned towards them. 'I.Am.Fine!' she said emphasizing every word. 'Stop asking me if I'm fine!'

George looked at Meredith, who just shrugged her shoulders. Izzie had been acting weird all morning and she didn't know why.

'So Izzie,' Callie began as the doors of the lift opened. 'Have you chosen your specialty yet?' she asked, trying to make conversation. The least she could do was trying when Izzie was being nice.

'No, not yet. I just can't decide.' Izzie replied.

'Oh okay.' Callie said. Silence fell upon the elevator as it moved up towards the surgical floor.

Izzie turned towards Callie 'When did you know?' 'Know what?' Callie asked. 'What specialty you wanted to practice.' 'Oh. I just knew.' Callie shrugged. 'Oh, okay.' Izzie turned back towards the elevator doors while the other three looked at each other again, confusion evident on their faces.

Izzie and Callie had never said more than two sentences to each other. They couldn't even stand one another. So Izzie talking to Callie got them all confused.

When the doors opened they were greeted by Mark.

'Good morning.' He said.

'Dr. Sloan.' They all murmured as they got out and went towards the locker room.

'Good morning.' Izzie said with a smile as she walked past him.

He walked backwards into the elevator as he watched her walking away. When the doors began to close she quickly slipped in between them.

'What …' he started but was cut off by her lips on his. She pushed him against the wall and kept on kissing him hungrily. Mark held her close and kissed her back. When the need for air became necessary Izzie pulled away from him.

'Hi.' She smiled almost shy.

'Hi.' Mark said and smiled at her.

He cupped her cheek and gently kissed her lips.

'Did you sleep well?' he asked her and kissed her again.

'Uhu' she murmured while nodding her head thinking back to the dream she had. This made her blush.

'Good.' He replied and kissed her yet again. 'Why are blushing?' He asked when he noticed that her cheeks had taken on a brighter shade of red.

'I'm not!' she claimed, blushing even harder and hiding her face in his neck. She breathed in his sent.

'Maybe we can meet in an on-call room later.' He whispered clearly affected by that gesture.

She pulled away from him and stroked his stubble. 'I realized something this morning.' She whispered.

'What is that?' he whispered back. If felt stupid, the whispering, but he couldn't help himself. She just had this affect on him.

'I really want this. You and me. I really want to give this a try.' She told him.

'That's good.' He replied. 'Cause I really want this to work.'

'Good.' She confirmed and kissed him.

He knew she was going to say no but he couldn't help himself. 'So how about that on-call room.' he asked and grinned at her.

'Let's take this one step at a time okay.' She said, but smiled. She knew he was teasing.

'Okay.' He sighed which earned him a light punch in the chest.

'Auw.' He said and put his hand were she had punched him.

'Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?' Izzie asked him.

He nodded. 'Good!' she grinned. Then she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

As the elevator doors opened Izzie pulled away.

'I'm late.' She said and walked backwards out of the elevator.

He held her hand in his and tried to pull her back close to him.

'Mark…' she warned him as she noticed people were watching them.

'Will I see you at lunch?' he asked her as he let her go.

'Maybe!' she replied and started walking towards the stairway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Izzie walked into the locker room she was greeted by an angry Dr. Bailey.

'You're late Stevens.' She said.

'I'm sorry Dr. Bailey.' Izzie replied but couldn't stop smiling.

'Whatever.' Bailey said. 'Don't be late again, or your interns are going to hate you because you got them into the pit for the next two months.'

'They already hate me!' Izzie murmured as she walked past Meredith and started to get changed.

When Bailey left, Meredith turned to Izzie. 'Where were you?' she asked.

Izzie put on her scrub top and tied her hair back before turning to Meredith.

'I needed to talk to Dr. Sloan.'

'More like jump him.' Alex said as he walked by them.

'Excuse me?' Izzie asked, turning to Alex.

'Oh don't play stupid Izzie. I saw you last night remember.' He told her angrily.

Before Izzie could reply Bailey walked back in.

'Move it people, we don't have all day!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'So evil spawn, how's the new OB/GYN? She as attractive as Addison?' Christina asked Alex.

Alex glared at her, but didn't say anything.

'Christina!' Meredith warned her.

She had heard about Ava/Rebecca being back. He had been at Joe's the day before and there she was. She just showed up. Alex had tried to talk to her, to get her back home, to her husband and her child but she refused to go.

He then convinced her to go to a hotel, promising her they were going to talk. When he finally got home he was tired and pissed off and as if his day couldn't get any worse, he walked in on his ex girlfriend and the biggest man whore he knew, making out on the couch.

They continued eating lunch in silence.

'So, are you getting along with Hahn yet?' Meredith asked Christina.

'No.' Christina said pushing away her lunch. 'But I don't care anymore.'

Izzie looked at her, surprised.

'What?' Christina asked her.

'Nothing,' Izzie answered. 'It's just, you live for cardio!'

'I still do!' Christina replied. 'I just don't care about Hahn. If she's not teaching me, I'll teach myself.'

'You out of the dark place?' Meredith asked her.

'Almost.' Christina replied.

'Oh great.' Alex mumbled as he saw Sloan walking towards their table.

Izzie turned to look at what Alex was looking and smiled as she saw Mark walking towards her.

'Hi' she said when he had reached her.

'Hi' he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. When he pulled away he noticed everyone looking at them.

Christina, who had a surprised look on her face, looked at Meredith who was smiling. They turned to Alex who grabbed his tray, got up and left.

'I have a surgery later on, would you like to scrub in on it?' Mark asked as he gently stroked Izzie's cheek with his hand.

'Uhm sure. I'd love that.' Izzie replied.

'Okay I'll see you later then.' He said before kissing her again and leaving.

'What was that?' Christina asked Izzie.

'What?' Izzie asked innocently, knowing all to well what Christina was referring to.

'McSteamy Izzie?' she asked.

Izzie sighed. 'Not that it's any of your business but yeah, Mark and I are …' she hesitated, just a moment but finished. 'Dating.'

'You knew about this?' Christina pointed her finger at Meredith accusingly.

Meredith shrugged. 'Derek and I saw them leaving the hospital together and later we caught them together …'

'You caught them?' Christina yelled before Meredith could finish making people look back their way.

'Kissing on the front porch.' Meredith finished her sentence.

'Oh.' Christina said, disappointed.

Izzie glared at her.

'No wonder Karev's so pissed off!' Christina told Izzie.

'What?' Izzie asked.

'Don't tell me you didn't notice. He's been cranky all day. And I'm sure he was wondering if he should have punched McSteamy before or after he kissed you.'

'Could you stop calling him that?' Izzie asked.

'What? McSteamy? I'm not calling him Mark.' Christina said.

'I don't expect you to call him Mark, but don't call him McSteamy.'

'All right Barbie, relax. I'll call him Sloan or … whatever.' Christina replied.

Izzie sighed and looked at Meredith, who was amused by this whole conversation. She was happy that Christina was coming out of the dark place and turning back into the person she was.

She was also happy that Izzie had found someone. Mark Sloan, of course, wasn't really the kind of person Izzie would normally date or fall in love with, but she had watched them a couple of times without them noticing and she could see that Izzie genuinely liked him and that Mark had actually changed. Especially the time she saw a nurse flirting with him, but he completely ignored her and stayed all professional. Even Derek had noticed the changes in his friend and had told Meredith he actually thought Izzie was the kind of person Mark needed.

'What are you going to do about Karev?' Christina asked.

'Nothing. He just needs to get over himself and grow up!' Izzie replied before taking a bite out of her apple.

Christina raised her fist. 'Go Barbie!' she said.

'Ava's back.' Meredith spoke up.

Izzie and Christina turned to Meredith, a look of surprise on both their faces.

'What? Why?' Izzie asked.

Meredith shrugged. 'I don't know the details. I saw her walk into Joe's the other night. Alex told her to go back home, but she refused. Something about the fact that she wanted to talk to him. He finally got her to go to a hotel and then he left.'

'That's why he's so pissed off.' Izzie told Christina.

'You keep believing that, but I know better! He's jealous.' Christina answered.

'Whatever!' Izzie said while grabbing her things. 'You guys should be jealous too, cause I have a kick ass surgery in an hour!'

'Jealous?' Christina told her. 'Are you kidding me? You're doing plastics, why would we be jealous.'

Izzie just grinned at them. 'I'll see you guys later!' she said before walking away.

When Izzie was far enough Christina said, 'Damn it, I wanted that surgery.' Meredith just nodded her head in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	10. It's a date

**A.N: Sorry it took so long to update this, but to be honest I kinda lost my interest in Grey's! I'm more into reading the stories than writing and I'm more into other shows. But like myself, I hate unfinished stories so here's the last chapter. Sorry it's not much but it was the best I could do!**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**It's a date**

As Izzie was walking towards the scrub room of the OR she, literally, ran into Alex.

'Watch where you're going!' he snapped as he bent down to pick up the chart he had dropped during the collision.

'What is your problem Alex?' Izzie asked him. She understood he was troubled by Rebecca's return, but that was no reason to take it out on her.

'You're the one with the problem.' He said.

'What?' she asked. She couldn't believe her ears. Why was he being so mean to her.

'Sloan, Izzie!' he stated.

'That's none of your business!' she snapped.

'It is my business!' he yelled making everyone turn towards them. 'I don't want him at the house!'

'That is not up to you to decide. I can bring home whoever I want!' Izzie replied angrily.

'We'll see about that!' Alex said before walking off.

'What was that all about?' Izzie heard from behind her.

'Nothing.' She said and smiled at him. 'Let's go get ready for that surgery.'

He nodded and followed her into the scrub room. He watched her as she prepared to go into the OR. He felt sorry for her.

'What?' she asked when she noticed him staring at her.

'Nothing.' Mark said as he also began to prepare for surgery. 'Just admiring my view, that's all.' He smiled.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the grin from her face, glad for the distraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During surgery Izzie couldn't help but think about her fight with Alex. She was quickly losing her focus and when Mark asked her a question she couldn't answer.

'Dr. Stevens?' Mark asked as he watched Izzie intently.

'What?' Izzie cleared her thoughts, trying to focus on what Mark was asking her.

'What do we do now?' he asked her again, his voice slightly angry. He knew what Izzie was thinking about and he couldn't really blame her, he didn't even want to sound angry but he had to stay professional and so did she. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

'Uhm … we take the new flap of skin and place it on the wound where we attach it most carefully!' Izzie finally answered.

'Exactly!' Mark said as he started to work on the skin. He quickly glanced back at Izzie and smiled when she looked right back at him. He could see she was smiling back at him, but the smile didn't light up her eyes like it normally did.

'Now Dr. Stevens, if you move to this side of the table, you can do the procedure while your interns can get a closer look on how we do this.' Mark said.

Izzie looked up surprised but quickly moved to stand next to him as her interns moved closer to watch her do the procedure.

'Easy.' Mark said as he leaned in closer to her. 'You need to do this as carefully as you can so the scar won't be noticeable.'

Izzie turned towards him and noticed that they were really close. She wanted to close the gap between them, but not only would it be hard with their surgical masks, it would also be an inappropriate thing to do in an OR full of nurses and inters. So she quickly turned around and focused back on the surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the surgery Izzie quickly scrubbed out and met her very impressed interns as they were waiting for her outside of the OR.

As they were thanking her for this unique opportunity Izzie couldn't stop herself from feeling very proud. Not only was she proud that she had done this surgery, she was also proud that her interns finally seemed to respect her.

She thanked them as well and gave them their assignments for the rest of the day.

As she stood there watching them take off she felt two arms slip around her waist and hold her close.

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied and turned around to look him straight in the eyes.

"About Alex …" he started but was cut off by her lips on his as she had pulled him in for a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart to allow their lungs to fill with much needed air, she put her hand on his cheek and gently stroked it.

"Forget about Alex!" she said and gently kissed his lips again. " I don't know what his problem is and frankly I really don't care. I'm sick of him pushing me around and for using me when it was convenient for him." She kissed him again.

"He has got to accept the fact that I'm falling for you, hard! If he can't …" she paused then shrugged her shoulders. "His problem! Now can we please stop talking about him!" she asked and sweetly smiled at him.

He just nodded his head and pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

They pulled apart but stood close together as their foreheads touched.

"You are an amazing woman!" he whispered.

She slightly blushed at his compliment. "Thank you." she mumbled, embarrassed to say more.

As she was about to say something her pager went off. She groaned, which made him laugh, and pulled the offending item from her waistband to look at it.

"Bailey" she said apologetically.

"Okay." He whispered and quickly kissed her lips again. When she started to walk away from him he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"What time are you off tonight?"

"8" she said looking at him questioningly.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner? Like a date?" she asked as she started to step back from him.

"Yes a date. So?"

"I'd love to have dinner with you!" she replied grabbing her pager as it went off again.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at nine. Wear something nice."

She grinned at him.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then."

"It's a date." She said and turned to go.

"Oh yeah, it's a date." He said and grinned as he watched her jog towards the elevator.

Never in this life had he dreamed of being with a woman like Izzie Stevens. He had a lot to learn, but he was willing to learn it with her help.

**The End**


End file.
